What Price?
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: After a heated argument with his older cousin, Luke, Bo is forced to leave the farm, but less than two days later, Bo is kidnapped by some of Luke's friends. Luke must risk it all, including his young cousin's life to track down his backstabbing friends


Dukes of Hazzard

Title: What Price?

Author: Numb3rsfan

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at a DOH fanfic, so be kind.

Summary: After a heated argument with his older cousin, Luke, Bo is forced to leave the farm, but less than two days later, Bo is kidnapped by some of Luke's friends. Luke must risk it all, including his young cousin's life to track down his backstabbing friends and rescue Bo before all is lost.

Chapter One:

"What do ya mean it's all my fault, cuz?" Bo asked as he followed his older cousin out of the house and towards the barn.

"Just exactly what I said Bo. If it hadn't been for ya, the General wouldn't be stuck at Cooter's and we wouldn't have ta be drivin' Dixie!" Luke shot back.

Exactly four days ago he and Bo had been hotrodding around, dodging Rosco and Enos when Bo had accidently run over something sharp, causing the General to flip up and come crashing down on top of the roof of the orange car.

Luke had only recieved some cuts and bruises but Bo had walked away from the wreck with a sprained wrist and twisted knee, along with his fair share of cuts and bruises.

After Bo's apology, he and Luke had been booked and sent to jail while Rosco had Cooter tow what once was the General Lee to his garage for repairs.

Bo and Luke spent no more than an hour and a half in jail for speeding before their Uncle Jesse came and bailed them out.

While they had been walking to Uncle Jesse's pickup truck, Luke had made the comment about leaving Bo in jail for a day, since he seemed to like wrecking the General, which was their main way of transportation.

Jesse had brushed this off as Luke being just a might tired and once he got some rest he'd be back to his old self, but four day's later Bo and Luke's now strained relationship was near the breaking point, and everyone from Uncle Jesse and Daisy all the way down to the mailman could tell how strained the relationship was between the two cousins.

"And besides, there ain't no way I'm payin for the General's repairs myself." Bo continued as he followed Luke into the barn.

Bo's knee twinged painfully and Bo had to suppress a grimace, knowing that Luke would make fun of him and call him a low down wimp if he were to show weakness.

"Well tough, cuz, because I ain't payin' for a single dent. You wrecked the General alone, and you gonna pay for him alone." Luke replied as he reached down and grabbed the egg gathering basket that Uncle Jesse had stashed in there.

Bo watched Luke leave the barn and head for the chicken coop.

_How did it come ta this? Luke and me had always been the best o' friends. But now, thanks to those good fer nothing buddies of his, their tearin' our relationship apart._ Bo thought as he plopped down on a small bail of hay and thought about the past week.

Luke's buddies from the Marines had come to Hazzard to pay Luke a visit, which at first Luke didn't that much appreciate nor want, but as the time went by Luke began to spend more time with Marcus and Brody and less time with Bo.

Bo had accounted this to the fact that Luke hadn't seen his friends for some time, but Bo's opinion had drastically changed when he caught Luke smoking something with Marcus and Brody.

Bo had meant to go tell Jesse but Luke and his friends had caught sight of Bo and had promised to pound him if he ever told on them.

With the words whipping and burn marks fading into his mind, Bo promised he wouldn't say anything, so with only a slight nod Luke had slammed Bo up against the barn and had walked off.

That had been the day before he had accidently wrecked the General.

With a small sigh Bo headed back into the house and up to the bedroom that he and Luke shared.

Once there, Bo had meant to flop down on his bed but the fairly big suitcase sitting there in the middle of the bed with a letter attached to it, caught Bo's eye.

Carefully he took the letter and read it.

_Dear Bo,_

_Hopefully by the time you read this I will have made my point clear to you, but if not I will explain it again._

_From now on I don't want ta know ya, or see ya. When I come back up to this room I expect ya and this suitcase to be gone, and if ya ever return there will be some unwanted consequences, got that?_

_Signed,_

_Luke Duke._

Bo crumpled the letter and threw it across the room.

Luke had no right to do this to him! Bo had as much right to this room as his cousin, but Luke also had his friends to back him up, so Bo conceeded and grabbed the suitcase.

Looking around, Bo spotted Luke's pocketknife, the first pocketknife that Uncle Jesse had given him, sitting on the dresser.

Acting on impulse, Bo grabbed the knife and stuck it in the suitcase with the rest of the stuff that Luke had packed for him.

_'Serves him right fer kickin' me out!'_ Bo thought as he headed out the door to Cooter's to collect the General.

Bo knew that the repairs for the General had been completed, and that Cooter just needed the repair money.

Bo had worked his sorry butt to the breaking point to earn the cash, and had been hoping that Luke would help him out, but when Luke had made it clear that he wouldn't, Bo had been glad he had saved up all of the repair money.

It took Bo fifteen minutes to walk to Cooter's and another five minutes to pay and explain to his friend what he was doing and why.

After explaining, Cooter just nodded his head at Bo.

"Well, I sure can understand why you're runnin' off Bo, but what beat's all is the fact that Luke is the one makin' you do all this." Cooter said, handing Bo the keys to the General.

"I know. Can't hardly believe it either!" Bo replied.

"Where ya goin' to? Capital City?" Cooter asked.

"No, Capital City's to close. Since my probation's been lifted, I'm free to roam round' the world. And for my safety and well as your's, I can't and won't tell you where I'm headed, because once Luke finds out what I did, you'd probably be the first person he'd see." Bo said.

"You got'a point there, good buddy." Cooter said.

"Well, I best be goin' before I run in ta Luke or Rosco. See ya Cooter." Bo said as he hopped into the General and turned as Cooter handed him his suitcase.

With a nod Cooter opened up his garage door and watched Bo speed off towards the outskirts of town.

Chapter Two

Luke placed the basket back on the hook and walked into the kitchen to greet Marcus and Brody who were helping themselves to some of Jesse's coffee.

With a slight smile Luke pulled up a chair and sat down at the table as his friends gathered around him.

"Well, did you tell him?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I told him. Why'd you want me to get Bo riled up in the first place?" Luke asked.

"Because, he's nothing but a low down wimp! He doesn't deserve our friendship or yours." Brody replied with a smile on his face.

Luke didn't say anything in response as he thought over Brody's words.

Ever since he could remember he and Bo had been the best of friends, more like brother's really, but lately it seemed that Bo was just getting in his way, asking him questions and doing things to annoy the heck out of Luke!

"Hey Luke, do you still have that old pocketknife with the eagle carved into the handle?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, why?" Luke asked as he looked at Marcus questioningly.

"I just thought we could use it to go huntin', along with your bow and arrows of course." Marcus replied.

Luke thought about this for a second before a smile crept over his face.

Rising he said,"Yeah sure, give me a sec."

Quickly he raced up the stairs and into his bedroom, all thoughts of his cousin banished from his mind.

Once Luke was gone, Brody turned to Marcus and said, "Bo should be on the outskirts of Hazzard by now, waitin' for his friend Chance to arrive."

"You sure Chance know's what he has to do?" Marcus asked.

"We went over the dang plan twenty times. Even a plain idiot like Sheriff Rosco would know it by then!" Brody replied.

Marcus chuckled at this as he thought of Rosco still being confused by their well thought out plan.

During the war, Luke had cheated and betrayed them by turning them into the authorities when he found out they were planning to sell secrets to the enemy, after that, a huge fire fight had broken out, ending when Marcus' cousin Russ died by the one lucky shot from Luke's rifle.

After that Marcus' had swore he would get even with Luke Duke!

Once he had learned that Luke had survived the war and had returned home to Hazzard, Marcus and his friend Brody had come over, and imagine their joy when they learned of Luke's cousin Bo!

Marcus and Brody had a little trouble getting into Luke's life, but once they had it wasn't hard to turn cousin against cousin.

While Marcus and Brody were talking about Bo's future abduction, Luke was in his bedroom looking for the pocketknife that Bo had taken.

"Where is the fool thing?" Luke whispered out loud as he closed the small table drawer for the second time.

As he stood up his eyes fell on the photo of him and Bo, which was taken two years ago when he and Bo had won the amateur stock car race.

A small, wistful smile broke over Luke's face as he thought about the good times he used to have with Bo in the races and in normal, everyday life in Hazzard.

"Come on Luke, hurry it up!" Brody yelled from the kitchen.

With a sigh of defeat, Luke turned and returned to the kitchen.

"Can't find it." He admitted with a shake of his head.

"It's that cousin of yours! He must of taken it!" Marcus accused.

"Why would Bo do a fool thing like that?" Luke asked.

"Would you do something, anything to get even with your cousin if he did something to rile you?" Brody asked.

"Maybe." Luke admitted.

"Well?" Marcus asked.

With a sigh Luke realized that his friends were right.

"Alright, Bo took it, so what?" Luke asked.

" 'so what?' You're just going to let him get away! If he could take that, he could have taken anything!" Brody said.

Luke threw up his hands and said, "I can't go chasin him if I don't know where he is! I don' even have the General!"

"We can take ya into town to pick up the General." Brody offered.

"Alright. But let me tell you's somethin' right now. I will not under any circumstances put Bo's life in danger!" Luke said.

"Sure man, whatever you say. We'll just rough him up a bit!" Marcus said.

With a small smirk Luke followed his friends out to their car and headed into town.

_"You may not harm you' cuz, Lukas, but we sure will!" _Marcus silently vowed.

Chapter Three

Bo pulled the General to a stop and climbed out through the windows.

The sun was high and it was fairly warm out as Bo took a look around the old railroad tracks.

"CHANCE! YOU HERE?" Bo yelled.

"Hey Bo!" Chance said as he stepped out from some dry bushes.

Bo whirled around and put a hand to his chest to try to calm his hammering heart.

"Jeez C, don't do that!" Bo said.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta scare ya." Chance said as he joined Bo by the tracks.

"You didn't scare me." Bo replied.

"Really, then how come your neck and arm hairs are stickin straight up?" Chance asked.

Bo smoothed down his arm hairs and chuckled.

"Got me there." He conceeded.

Chance also chuckled as he looked towards his parked car and the open trunk.

"Bo, I want ta apologize in advance for what I'm about ta do." Chance said as he grabbed the needle that was in his pocket and quickly thrust it into Bo's arm.

Bo jumped back and pulled the needle out of his arm, but not before most of it entered his bloodstream.

"What in the blue blazes was that?" He asked as the world around him began to spin uncontrollably.

"Just a little seditive, Bo. Can't have you puttin' up a fight." Chance replied.

Bo tried to reply but his tongue felt like it wasn't even there anymore.

Slowly he sank to the ground and promptly passed out.

"Sorry Bo. Didn't want to do this, but they offered a whole lot o' money to take care of you." Chance said as he picked Bo up and headed towards the trunk of his car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twelve hours later the seditive wore off and Bo woke up.

The room he was in was dark, only lit my a small lamp that was hanging over head.

Moaning, Bo tried to move only to find that he was tied to an old trap door.

His hands were tied behind his back and the rope looped over the handle of the trap door before going down and tying Bo's legs together before looping and and being secured to the trap door.

"Well, good to see you're awake, plowboy." A voice said from the darkness.

Bo strained his neck and looked up to see who had spoken to him.

"Who are you?" Bo asked.

"I'm ashamed of you Duke. You don't recognize me?" The person said as he stepped forward to reveal himself to be Marcus Tangent.

Bo seethed as he watched the vile man step towards him.

"I am dissipointed in you Dukie boy. I was hoping you'd give me more of a challange, but beggars can't be choosers." Marcus said.

"What do ya want with me?" Bo asked as he felt his arms begin to throb from the awkward position of his arms in relation to his body.

"Well, I'll break it down for ya, plow boy. You see.." Marcus said as he placed his hand, none to lightly on Bo's shoulder, "When Luke was in the war, he killed my cousin, so I'm here to return the favor. But this time I'll make him watch as you suffer and die. That is one curtesy that he didn't give to me."

Marcus straightened up and took out Bo and Luke's old pocketknife that he had swiped earlier and opened both.

Without so much as a warning, Marcus slashed Bo's left cheek with both blades and watched as the blood trickled down from the cuts.

Bo had yelped as the blades cut into him, but after the fiery pain ended, he just glared at his captor who laughed and left the room.

_'Great what am I gonna do now. Usually I could count on Luke to rescue me, but there's no way I can count on him now. Not after what happened this mornin'.'_ Bo thought as he tried to get as comfortable as he could on the very uncomfortable trap door.

He felt that he was going to be here for a while, and you know something? He was right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke sat at the table in the Duke house drinking coffee and thinking about his younger cousin.

He felt real bad for what he had done and said to Bo over the past week, and wished that he could make it up to his younger cousin, but that was now impossible, seeing as how Luke had scared away his younger cousin and no one knew where to find him, not even Bo's old pal Cooter, who had repaired the General and who had been the last person to see Bo.

"Why so low, Luke?" Brody asked as he sat down beside his 'buddy'.

"Brody, I feel terrible.." Luke began, but Brody inturrupted him.

"Then maybe ya should go lie down." Brody suggested him.

Luke shot Brody a 'just shut up and let me finish' look before he completed his sentance.

"How could I have said all those things to Bo? He's my kin, my brother. He trusted me, and like the mangy polecat I am, I just threw that trust away."

"It was for the best Luke." Brody said.

"How can ya even say that! You don't know Bo like I do. He is not one to jus' run away and hide from his problems!" Luke replied.

"Usually, but did that include th' times when his problem is you?" Brody asked.

Luke had no comeback to this question. Instead he just remained silent and stared into his black coffee, feeling lost and alone without his younger cousin there.

Chapter Four

Luke rose from the table, placed his cup in the small sink and went outside to breath in the fresh air.

When he had arrived at Cooter's garage earlier that day only to find the General gone, Luke had been angry, but that was before Cooter and drawn him aside to speak with him.

After relaying Bo's point of view to Luke, Luke began to regret what he had done and said, not knowing how badly he had hurt his cousin.

Luke had spent the rest of that day looking for his cousin. He had gone to Shyla and Becky Lynn's house but they hadn't seen Bo since earlier that week.

Visit's to Bo's other girlfriends houses revealed the same thing, so Luke found himself back at square one.

After checking the outskirts of town, Luke had found the General parked by the old train tracks and after a thorough search of the area, he had found some fresh tire tracks, but they didn't go far before they dissipeared.

Luke had given up for the night, knowing that he could do no more until morning.

It pained him to wait, but he knew that wait he must if he wanted to get his cousin back alive and well.

Headlights in the distance made Luke straighten up and take notice.

As the car drew nearer the markings on the car made it apparent on who the car belonged to.

The white stripes and red flames on the doors, plus the skull and crossbones on the trunk made it apparent that the car belonged to Bo's friend Chance McCormick.

Luke approached the car as Chance stepped out with a worried look on his face.

"Hey Chance." Luke greeted.

"Luke, I need ta tell you's somethin' important." Chance said.

Luke nodded his head for Chance to proceed with his explanation.

Taking a deep breath Chance pressed on.

"It was jus' that...I needed the money...I never meant for him ta get hurt.." Chance said.

"Chance, what in the blue blazes' are ya babblin' on about?" Luke asked.

"I...took Bo." Chance finally admitted.

Luke blinked twice, taking this all in before he said, "Would you..repeat that AGAIN!"

Chance did and Luke had to forceably refrain from hitting the younger man in his anger.

"Do ya know where Bo is?" Luke asked, trying to change the subject and get straight answers from Chance.

"I know where he was. Don't know if Mark moved him er' not." Chance replied.

"Mark?" Luke asked.

"He said his name was Mark Tangent." Chance replied.

"Marcus!" Luke snarled the name out between clentched teeth as his mind filled with anger over his so called 'friend.'

Taking a deep breath Luke asked, "Where'd you last see Bo?"

"In the old mine up on Silver Hill." Chance replied.

"That thing's so old, I'm suprised it's lasted this long." Luke muttered, more to himself than to anyone else.

While they were talking, Brody was inside calling Marcus to let him know that Luke was on to them.

"Perfect, thing's are going well." Marcus said over the phone.

"But if Luke finds his cousin, we'll be in a world of hurt." Brody replied.

"I want him to find his cousin." Marcus said simply as he gazed at his captive, who was lieing asleep on the floor.

"Why? Just kill him now so that Luke won't have anything to rescue." Brody asked.

"Because I want Luke to know what it's like to watch a loved one die, just like I had to." Marcus replied.

After a seconds pause he said, "Once Luke get's to the mine knock him out with chloroform and bring him to me."

"Understood. See ya in the mornin'." Brody said as he hung up the phone.

Seconds later Luke walked in, unable to suppress his excitement in the fact that he was getting his cousin back.

He was so excited that he didn't notice the cold gleam of hate in Brody's eyes.

Chapter Five

Bo was awakened by a sharp pain in his ribs.

Cracking his eyes open he found Marcus standing over him, getting ready to kick him in the ribs again.

"Ah, sleeping beauty finally desided to show himself." Marcus said.

Bo didn't say anything, he just lay there, willing the pain to go away.

"Rest up while ya can, boy. You're cousin should be comin' in soon." Marcus warned.

Bo shuddered at the mention of Luke's name, he was the last person Bo wanted to see!

Marcus smiled at what the mention of Luke's name did to Bo.

Reaching into his pocket, Marcus withdrew a syringe that was filled with a clear, yellow liquid.

"What's that?" Bo asked fearfully as he watched Marcus remove the plastic cap that was over the needle.

"This my friend is a little insurance to make sure that you die. This drug is very lethal, which was why it was removed from the doctor's offices all around the world when people started dropping like flies hours after using it." Marcus replied.

"Ya still didn't answer my question." Bo stated while still gazing at the syringe.

"This drug is called X1417. It was supposed to be used to combat the bird flu, but greedy doctors all over the world mutated it into this baby. It can kill anything and everything!" Marcus gloated as he raised Bo's sleeve and prepaired to inject him with it.

"You see, the reason I'm using this is just in case the bullet I plan on using doesn't work, this will." Marcus explained.

Swiftly the needle went into Bo's arm and injected the contents into Bo's bloodstream, while all the while Bo was trying to get loose from his bonds.

Marcus chuckled at Bo's feeble attempt to get away as he continued to struggle.

The sound of a car horn off in the distance signaled the arrival of Brody and an unsuspecting Luke.

"Looks like your cousin is here right on time." Marcus said as he swiftly turned and exited the little wooden shack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke woke up early that morning and wouldn't eat anything as he planned his day.

First he and Brody would head up to the old mine and look around. If Bo wasn't there, then Luke would look for any tire tracks or anything else that might show him where his cousin was.

The tell tale hard footsteps on the floor signaled the approach of Brody, who looked fresh and ready to go.

"Well, ya ready ta head out or what?" Brody asked.

"Been waitin' on you." Luke replied as he fingered the car keys to the General which he had brought home the other day.

Nodding, Brody followed Luke out to the General and watched as Luke hopped onto the General's welded door and slid in through the window.

Grumbling under his breath at the meer fact that the General's doors were welded shut, he did the same on the passanger side.

Luke stuck the key into the ignition and turned it.

Seconds later the General Lee's powerful engine kicked to life and Luke through it into first gear and put the pedal to the metal.

The General roared away from the Duke farm, leaving nothing in it's wake but a cloud of dust.

While they were driving, Luke kept thinking about his cousin, and the fact that he was with Marcus Tangent, a known traitor.

"I swear, if I find out that he has hurt ma little cousin in any way..I'll...I'll rip his head fro' his body!" Luke mumbled.

"Ya don't really mean that, do ya Luke?" Brody asked.

Luke looked at Brody as if he had suddenly grown two heads!

"How can ya say that after what Marcus did in the war! And now, he's got ma' little cousin!" Luke replied.

Brody turned back and stared at the passing scenary while all the while his little chloroform soaked hankie was sitting in his pocket, ready for use.

Chapter Six

Luke slammed on the brakes and turned the General's steering wheel to the right, hard and waited as the General careened to the right and stopped just scant feet from the entrance to the mine.

Glancing at Brody in the passanger seat, Luke had to chuckle at the pasty complexion of the man as he gripped the door frame with a death grip.

Placing his hands on the roof of the General, Luke quickly climbed out and headed towards the mine when he stopped and stared hard at the ground. Something was lying there, something that was unatural.

"What is it?" Brody asked as he snuck the hankie out of his pocket and approached the unsuspecting Luke.

"Bo's T-Shirt!" Luke exclaimed as he bent down and picked up the dust covered, yellow T-Shirt which had several bloody gash marks on it.

"Why that...!" Luke said as he ran back to the General and retrieved his bow and arrows and a couple of the dynamite arrows as well.

Luke's mind was filled with evil plans upon evil plans on how to kill Marcus for what he had put Bo through.

There were many way's to kill a man, most of which Luke knew. And with the materials he had on hand, he could destroy the evidence if he did decide to kill the man who held his cousin

Luke was brought out of his musings by the sweet smell of chloroform as the cloth was placed over his nose.

Biting down on his instinct to inhale, Luke held his breath and delivered a hard elbow punch to Brody's stomach.

Brody dropped the cloth and grabbed his stomach in pain as Luke twisted around and gulped in a breath of much needed oxygen before delievering a swift kick to Brody's head.

The man went down hard and Luke was on top of him, fully prepaired to beat his brains out with the clicking of a gun's hammer brought him out of his stupor and back to reality.

"Bravo Bravo Luke. I don't know that many men who could withstand the effects of the chloroform and take out the man who tried to administer it." Marcus said as he aimed his gun at Luke who raised his hands slightly.

"That's not sayin' much then, is it!" Luke shot back as he stood and backed away from the unconcious Brody.

"I wouldn't anger the person who's holding a gun to you, to much Duke, because this gun might just accidentaly go off!" Marcus warned.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself Luke asked, "Where's Bo?"

"You will find him in the shack right behind you." Marcus pointed with his gun towards the rundown shack right behind Luke.

Luke turned and glanced at the shack and then back at Marcus. He was just thinking about attempting to run for the shack when Marcus made Luke's desision for him.

"Go on. He's a waitin' for you." Marcus said as he picked up Luke's bow and arrows, which he had dropped earlier, and threw them into the tall, dry weeds that had growed right beside the mine.

Sighing, Luke trudged into the shack and scanned the area looking for Bo.

Within seconds Luke had zeroed in on Bo's still form, lying smack dab in the middle of the room. Luke's eyes also told him that Bo was still tied up and barely breathing.

"What on God's green earth did you do ta him!" Luke asked as he knelt beside his cousin and rolled him over onto his back.

Luke took in the deep cuts on Bo's face as well as the sickly, green cast of Bo's skin.

"Now, didn't ya Uncle Jesse tell ya not to swear?" Marcus asked as he smacked Luke on the side of his head and sent him sprawling to the floor beside his unconcious cousin.

"What did you do ta him?" Luke asked again as he spat out blood from a split lip.

"Well, I just gave him a small dose of X1417. Within...uh.." Marcus began as he checked his watch, "two hours, he'll be..what do those city slickers say? 'sleepin' with the fishes?'"

Luke looked horrified as this visual, of his cousin Bo, lying dead at the bottom of a lake somewhere.

"Well..let's get on with it." Marcus said as he fixed Luke with an icy stare and aimed his gun at Bo.

"No..please." Luke begged as he watched Marcus' finger slowly squeeze the trigger of the gun.

When the gun fired, something that Luke hadn't expected happened.

Marcus got this glazed look on his face and blood started to blossom on his chest as he slumped forward.

Luke looked, open mouthed at the now dead Marcus Tangent, and then towards the doorway where Enos stood there, gun still raised and a little wisp of smoke still coming out of the barrel.

"Enos!" Luke cheered as the stunned Deputy entered the building.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to do that to your friend, but he was fixin' to kill Bo..and killin's against the law." Enos said.

Luke chuckled softly as he heard Enos' nonsense, but that smile turned to horror when he looked at his cousin Bo, who had a seaverly blood stained chest.

"Bo..no!" Luke said as his trembling hands reached out toward's Bo's neck.

Silently he pressed his fingers down and found a weak pulse!

"He's still alive!" Luke said with relief.

"Possum on a gumbush!" Enos said as he holstered his weapon and helped Luke free Bo from his bonds.

"We need to get him to the hospital, like right now!" Luke said as he picked up his cousin, who let out a small moan when he was jarred.

Enos nodded and led the way outside and to his patrol car.

Luke knew the General was faster, but he knew that it would be sheer torture for Bo if he had to go through the General's window's in his present state, so Luke turned to Enos' patrol car and slid Bo in to the backseat before he climbed in himself.

Enos promptly closed the door and then jumped in himself before he roared off to the hospital, sirens blazing.

Chapter Seven

Luke swiftly removed his blue denim jacket and placed it against Bo's wound.

The speed with which the jacket was soaked shocked and scared Luke.

If there was one thing the older cousin hated, it was seeing Bo in pain and having nothing to do to ease it.

Enos took a left a little to hard and caused Luke to hit the passanger door while Bo slumped against Luke, spilling some of his blood onto Luke's chest.

"Enos!" Luke said as he carefully eased Bo back onto the seat.

"Sorry Luke!" Enos replied as he jerked to a stop outside the hospital.

Without so much as a glance back, Enos lept out of the car and ran inside. Seconds later he was followed back outside by one nurse, two orderlies and a gurney.

Swiftly the orderlies moved Bo onto the gurney and rushed him inside with Luke trailing close behind.

Another nurse tried to make Luke and Enos wait in the waiting room, but Luke would have none of it. He insisted in waiting in the ER with his cousin, to which the nurse finally relented.

After Luke sat down to try and get a hold on the moment, he turned to Enos.

"Enos, could you go over to the farm and tell Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked.

"Sure Luke, but shouldn't ya do it?" Enos replied.

"I should, but...I don't think I can ri' now." Luke replied as two arrent tears fell.

Nodding slightly, Enos rose up and left the hospital.

Two minutes later a nurse exited Treatment Room 2 and headed towards Luke.

"Young man, are you a relative of the young gunshot victim in Treatment Room 2?" She asked.

"Yes. He's my cousin." Luke replied as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I was wondering if I could get some information from you. His name, age and such." The nurse asked.

"Sure." Luke replied.

The nurse readied her pen and paper before asking, "His name?"

"Bo Duke." Luke replied.

"Age?" The nurse asked.

"22." Luke replied.

After asking a few more questions about Bo, such as if he had any allergies, when his last check up was and such, before she left and returned to the treatment room.

Thirty minutes past before Luke felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up through tear filled eyes Luke saw his uncle and Daisy standing there.

"Any word?" Uncle Jesse asked.

Luke shook his head and sat up straight as he looked down the hall at the treatment room door where Bo was.

"Bo's gonna be alright." Daisy said, trying to cheer Luke up. Luke only nodded his head, not really believing Daisy's words of comfort.

Minutes went by before the treatment room door opened and a very downcast looking doctor stepped out of the room and walked towards them.

"Duke family?" He asked.

Jesse nodded and as one all three of them rose up to face the doctor.

"How's Bo doing, doctor?" Jesse asked.

"Not well, I'm afraid. The bullet wound, while fairly severe, is not the main reason for concern. For some reason I can't explain Bo's heart, lungs, kidney's...everything..is shutting down. If I can't find a way to stop it, Bo Duke will be dead within one day." The doctor said.

There was complete silence in the hall while Jesse, Luke and Daisy digested this news.

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." The doctor replied.

He always hated being the bearer of bad news, especially to nice people such as the Duke's, who's names were something of a legend in Tri County.

"Marcus gave Bo something called X1417. It's a very lethal poison." Luke offered.

The doctor looked at Luke as if he had grown two heads!

"Well, that certaintly explains why his body is shutting down!" The doctor said.

"Is there a cure?" Uncle Jesse asked.

Luke turned to his uncle and gave a small smile, "Yes there is.." He began.

"But there's only one place that makes it. A lab in Oklahoma City. It will take hours to get some back here." The doctor said.

"Bo doesn't have hours!" Luke replied.

"I realize that. I will tell my dispatcher to ship some out here immediatly!" The doctor said.

"No. If Bo's life is on the line, I'll go there and pick it up ma' self!" Luke said.

SIghing, Dr. Clayton Forrester knew that he couldn't talk Luke Duke out of going, so he mearly nodded and watched as Luke bolted for the door.

Chapter Eight

Luke dove into the driver's seat of the General head first, hitting his head on the steering wheel slightly as he settled into the driver's seat.

Grimicing slightly, Luke started the engine of the powerful stock car and roared off towards Oklahoma City, Oklahoma which was several states away!

"Let's see...I figure if I run the General for all he's worth, it's still going to take me at least three and a half hours to reach Oklahoma City, and another hour to find the place, plus another three hours to get back to Hazzard...oh I sure hope Bo can hold on!" Luke said to himself as he hit a dip and sent the General flying.

Normally he would let loose a 'yeehaw' on such a flying leap as this but his heart wasn't with him...not with his cousin Bo Duke in the hospital fighting for his life.

Luke was pushed forward when the General finally hit the ground again, but he quickly recovered and the speedometer had just reached 110 as Luke roared across the county line on his way out of Georgia.

Three hours later found Luke repairing a flat on the outskirts of Oklahoma state when a black and white Oklahoma state police car pulled up behind him and flicked on his lights.

After several seconds the policeman stepped out of his car and approached Luke.

"May I see your license and regestration please?" The policeman asked.

"Sure." Luke replied as he handed the requested papers over.

"This car is registered to a Bo and Luke Duke of Hazzard County Georgia. You're Luke Duke." The policeman said, reading the papers.

After reading them he handed them back to Luke.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to arrest you." The policeman said as he reached for his cuffs.

"Arrest me? What for!" Luke asked as the policeman slapped the cuffs on him and ushered him towards the backseat of the police cruiser.

"For wreckless indangerment of Oklahoma citizens, for speeding for..need I go on?" The policeman replied.

"Listen, I had a very good reason for speeding..see my cousin is in the Tri-County hospital fightin' for his life and the only thing that can help him is at Jenson Labs in Oklahoma City." Luke said, giving the police officer his best puppy dog eyes look.

"I really wish I could help you Mr. Duke but rules are rules." The policeman replied.

"Isn't there anyway we can make a deal?" Luke asked.

"What 'deal' did you have in mind?" The policeman asked.

"Let me take the medicine Bo needs back to Tri-County...after Bo get's them...then you can arrest me." Luke said.

The police officer said, having a gut feeling that Luke was telling the truth about his cousin.

"Do you promise to turn yourself in after you're cousin gets the medication?" The police officer asked.

"Yes sir." Luke replied.

"Then alright, but I'm going with you." The police officer replied as he undid Luke's handcuffs and helped him change the tire on the General.

Within ten minutes the General roared away and headed towards Jenson Labs.

The General squealed to a stop outside of Jenson Labs and before Luke could rush in, two doctors rushed out with a briefcase and handed it to the policeman in the passanger seat.

"Much abliged!" Luke said as he put the pedal to the metal once more and headed back towards Tri-County and Bo.

Chapter Nine

Luke made good time and within twelve hours he was pulling up outside of Tri-County hospital with the policeman and the medicine in tow.

Taking a glimpse at Dixie, Daisy's jeep, Luke saw Daisy sitting in the front seat crying.

"Daisy, what's wrong?" Luke asked as he ran over to her.

Daisy looked at Luke with tear filled eyes as she filled him in on Bo's condition.

"Bo's taken a turn for the worse. The doctor's don't think he will live through the night!" Daisy said.

Luke paled at this news before yanking the medicine out of the policeman's hands and high-tailing it to Dr. Forrester

----------------------------------------

"We have just placed your nephew on life-support." Dr. Forrester informed Jesse, who was sitting right were Daisy had left him before running outside.

"How much time does he have?" Jesse asked sadly.

"After three hours, maybe not even that. I'm sorry Mr. Duke, I know how special he was to you and your family." Dr. Forrester replied.

"Thank you. I just..wanna be alone with my nephew." Jesse said as he rose up from his chair.

"Of course. I'll take you to him." Dr. Forrester said as he and Jesse headed towards the double doors of the ICU.

Presently they heard the sound of someone running towards them.

Turning they saw Luke running as fast as he could towards them with a briefcase in his hands.

"Here's the medicine!"  
Luke said, thrusting the briefcase into the doctor's hands.

Dr. Forrester looked both relieved and bewildered at the same time as he digested this news.

"You may have just saved you're cousin's life!" He said as he rushed off to the labs with his package.

Sighing, Luke sat down beside his uncle and waited.

Presently the police officer came and sat down beside Luke.

"Please...just a little while longer!" Luke begged the man as he glanced down towards the labs.

"That's just what I was about to say young man. You may wait to hear what the doctor has to say, but after that.." The policeman said.

"I understand sir. Thank You." Luke replied

Uncle Jesse turned towards his oldest nephew intending to ask what the young police officer meant, but Luke filled him in on what had happened.

Once he was through, the older man looked at the police man and thanked him for his understanding and patience.

The police officer nodded and said that it wasn't a problem, since he knew himself just how Luke felt.

When he had been younger, his brother had been in a hospital fighting for his life, while Carl, must like Luke had gone out of state to bring back the medicine that was needed to save his brother's life. However, Carl had been pulled over and arrested. Once Carl had made it back to his little brother, it had been to late.

After that, Carl vowed that if someone else were in his position, that he wouldn't stand in the way of someone else's life.

Thirty minutes went by before Dr. Forrester went in to the ICU for a few minutes before coming back out.

"We have injected Bo with the medication, now we will just have to wait and see." He said.

"Can I see him?" Luke asked.

"Of course, just one at a time, though." Dr. Forrester replied.

Luke turned towards his uncle and silently begged him that Luke be allowed to go first.

Uncle Jesse saw that sorrow and worry in Luke's eyes and knew what his nephew was asking of him.

"Go on ahead, Luke." Jesse said.

A small smile broke out across Luke's face as he gravely got up from his chair and made his way toward's his cousin's side.

Chapter Ten

Luke gazed down at his cousin's still form as the tears threatened to fall.

'How had it come to this?' Luke wondered.

It seemed to him that just a little while ago he and Bo had been arguing over the General, and now Bo was here, his life still hanging in the balance.

"Come on Bo, you have ta wake up, you have ta fight this." Luke said hoping against hope that somehow Bo would hear this.

With a shaking hand Luke reached out and grasped Bo's limp left hand and held it.

Luke couldn't ever remember seeing Bo this still before, and it pained him deeply now to think that Bo was in this prediciment because of him.

"Uncle Jesse raised us better than this Bo...he didn't raise us ta be quitters." Luke continued.

Finally his voice cracked and he couldn't speak anymore. All he could do was sit there holding Bo's hand like his life depended on it.

Realizing that the others were waiting their turn to see Bo, Luke wished Bo farewell and walked out of the room with the promise to return once he was able.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Come on Bo, you have ta wake up, you have ta fight this."_

'Who in the world was that?' Bo thought as he swam through the murkiness of his mind.

_"Uncle Jesse raised us better than this Bo...he didn't raise us ta be quitters."_

'Luke!' Bo thought as he attempted to smile.

The person talking to him was his cousin and best friend Luke... but wait...wasn't he supposed to be angry with Luke over something?

Bo couldn't remember but he felt that he should be angry with Luke but couldn't remember why.

Bo was beginning to get a little worried when Luke stopped talking when a new voice appeared to break to darkness.

_"Bo, now you wake up, ya hear? The Duke farm wouldn't be the same without you...heck, I wouldn't be the same without you." _Uncle Jesse said.

'Uncle Jesse!' Bo thought as he tried to find a way to reach the people he loved with all of his heart.

It pained him to hear them act like this..to know that they were hurting and it was his fault.

Minutes later he heard Daisy come in and say hi, but when Luke came back it was music to Bo's ears.

_"Bo, what I said before...I didn't mean it. All that stuff about the General and all...I didn't mean it. Please Bo...you have ta wake up."_ Luke begged as the tears fell and hit Bo's arm.

Bo felt the wetness as his arm flinched automatically.

Luke felt Bo's arm flinch so he raised his head and looked at Bo's face as Bo's eyes fluttered and finally opened.

The biggest smile ever broke out on Luke's face as the tears kept coming.

Looking up towards Heaven, Luke said, "Thank You!"

Gazing back down Luke hugged Bo and said, "It's good ta have you back, cuz'."

"Thanks...I think." Bo replied softly.

"You have no idea how worried everyone has been!" Luke said as he continued to gaze at Bo with those tear filled eyes of his.

"Did you mean what you said cuz'? About not meaning everything you said earlier?" Bo asked as he gazed hopefully into Luke's eyes.

"Yes Bo. I never meant to hurt you like that, I was just a little angry and I got carried away." Luke said, trying to explain his earlier behavior.

Bo thought over Luke's apology and decided that it was genuine, so he smiled and said, "It's ok Luke. I forgive ya."

Luke hugged Bo yet again and whispered, "Thanks."

"Well, welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Duke." Someone said.

Bo looked over Luke's shoulder to see a doctor with green glasses and a shock of hair that went every which way on his head.

"I'm Dr. Clayton Forrester. I am very pleased to see that you have woken up! It is a very good sign!" Dr. Forrester said.

"So, he's gonna be alright?" Luke asked.

"There might be some residual weakness and dizziness for a month or two, but I don't see any complications. He should make a full and complete recovery." Dr. Forrester answered.

"Thanks doc!" Luke said, shaking the doctor's hand.

Suddenly a hand was on Luke's shoulder and in the hand was a pair of handcuffs.

"Well Mr. Duke, it's time." Carl the police officer said.

"What's goin' on, Luke?" Bo asked.

"Well, I got caught speedin' when I was tryin' to get to Jenson Labs in Oklahoma. I made a deal with Mr. Denton here, that if he were to let me get the medication to you, that I'd turn myself in. He kept his part of the bargain and I will keep mine. The Duke word is good, and I'm not about to tarnish it now." Luke said.

Bo sighed, knowing that it would do no good to argue.

"I understand Luke." He said.

Turning, Luke held out his hands and allowed Carl Denton to slap the cuffs around his wrists and lead him towards the exit of the building.

Seconds after Luke left, Uncle Jesse and Daisy rushed into the room after having been informed by a passing nurse that Bo was awake.

"Well Bo, it's good to see you awake, now I want you to stay that way, ya hear!" Uncle Jesse said.

Bo chuckled and replied, "Yes, sir."

Bo's smile wore off his face as his mind returned to Luke.

"Uncle Jesse, did you know about Luke being arrested?" Bo asked.

Jesse nodded his head sadly at the mention of this.

"Yes, he told me." Jesse replied.

"Arn't you goin ta bail him out?" Bo asked.

"Luke asked me not to." Jesse replied.

"What! Why would he go and do a fool thing like that for?" Bo asked.

"Sometimes I have no idea what goes on inside that head of his, but he must'a known what he was doin'." Uncle Jesse replied.

Bo glanced down and then back up at his Uncle Jesse and gave him a forced smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Luke will be back before ya know it." Uncle Jesse said as he ruffled Bo's blond hair a little.

--------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Carl Denton had just made it to the police car when Carl stopped Luke.

"You really care for him, don't you?" Carl asked.

"Bo? Yeah, I care for him alot. I care for him like he was my own brother." Luke replied.

Carl sighed as memories of his own brother floated through his mind, and just then he knew that he couldn't go through with arresting this man.

Reaching into his pocket Carl quickly withdrew his ticket notebook and flipped it open.

Swiftly he grabbed Luke's ticket and ripped it to shreds.

Luke looked at what Carl was doing with amazement.

"I know how you feel Mr. Duke. The same thing happened to me years ago, sept I couldn't save my brother's life, but you were able to. Besides, deep down I don't think my brother would want me to do this to you. So, I'm just going to give you a warning." Carl said as he wrote out a warning ticket.

Reaching into his pocket yet again, Carl's hands closed around the handcuff keys and pulled them out.

Within seconds the cuffs were off of Luke's hands and the ticket was in Luke's hand.

"Have a good day, Mr. Duke." Carl said.

"You to Mr. Denton, and thanks!" Luke replied with a wave as he watched Carl get in to the police car and drive away.

Luke watched until Carl was out of sight before he headed back into the hospital.

Epilogue

Bo was in the hospital a grand total of four days before he went back to the farm. To say that he was grateful to have his family there with him every step of the way was an understatement

When Luke was taken away by Carl, Bo had been confused but he understood where Carl was coming from. Ten minutes later when Luke had walked back into his hospital room, Bo had been happy and suprised to see his cousin so soon!

Luke had to explain a few times to Bo and Uncle Jesse just what Carl had done, but after the third or fourth explanation, they had stopped asking.

"You comfortable, cuz'?" Luke asked for the tenth time since they had returned home.

Bo laid the car magazine down in his lap before shooting Luke one of his famous 'shut up, Luke' looks.

Luke chuckled and held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright..just makin' sure." Luke replied.

Seemingly satisfied that Luke would be quiet, Bo grabbed the car magazine off his chest and began reading it again.

Not two seconds later Luke asked, "You sure you don't want anything else ta eat?"

Bo slammed the magazine back down and pointed towards the open bedroom door.

"Out!" He ordered.

Luke looked from Bo's index finger to the open door and back.

"Oh come on Bo!" Luke said in one of his whineing tones.

Bo rolled his eyes and sighed deeply as Luke gave him his puppy dog eyes look.

"Luke do me a favor." Bo said.

"Anything!" Luke replied with a smile.

"Go...get me a glass of milk, please." Bo said.

"Sure!" Luke said as he left the room.

Once he was gone Bo murmered, "Anything to get you out'a this room for a few minutes so I can read this in peace!"

Two minutes later the tell-tale tromp of Luke's heavy footfall warned Bo that Luke was heading back.

Sighing, Bo set the car magazine down beside him and sat up straight, knowing that he wouldn't get any rest until lights out that night.

"Here you go." Luke said, handing Bo the glass of cold milk.

"Thanks, Luke." Bo said as he took the glass and started to sip it.

Suddenly Uncle Jesse popped his head in and said, "How ya doin' Bo?"

This startled both boys and caused Bo to nearly choke on his milk!

Turning, Bo spat out his mouthful of milk and watched as he white droplets hit Luke square in the face.

Watching the milk trail down Luke's cheek was to much for Bo who burst out laughing!

Luke turned to him with one of his looks on his face that made Bo laugh even harder, while outside, Uncle Jesse who had seen the whole thing, was laughing up a storm as he made his way towards the tractor.

After several minutes Bo stopped laughing and handed Luke a washcloth which Luke used to wipe the milk off of his face.

"Sorry Luke." Bo said as he tried to keep a straight face.

"S'alright. It's good to hear yo' laughin' again." Luke replied.

"It's good to have somethin' to laugh about!" Bo countered.

The boys were still talking when Jesse yelled, "LUKE GET YOUR BEEHIND OUT HERE AND GET YOUR CHORES DONE!"

Luke's cheeks grew red as he got up from his chair.

"Uncle Jesse sounds mad enough to spit nails." Bo observed.

"Probably is." Luke replied.

With a shake of his head Luke exited the bedroom and headed outside.

Once the front screen door closed Bo cheered.

"Thank You Uncle Jesse!" He murmed as he grabbed his car magazine and began to read it again.

THE END

Disclaimer and author notes.

Disclaimer: Warner Brothers and company own and operate The Dukes of Hazzard. No profit was made in the making of this fan fiction. No copywrite violation was intending in the making of this fanfiction.

Author Notes: Ok, let's see here. Dr. Clayton Forrester is originally from Mystery Science Theater 3000, no copywrite violation was intending while using his charactor. Jenson Labs was originally used in the Emergency fan fic titled Silent Treatment. No copywrite violation was intended there as well.

Thanks to all who gave me feedback for What Price? All feedback was greatly appreciated!


End file.
